1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding sheath for the hinges of eye-glasses, especially to a guiding sheath with spacer that reduces wear and tear of the titanium alloy hinges and thus prolongs product durability,
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern era, people rely heavily on their eyes for receiving information as well as for engaging in recreational activities. Eye-glasses thus become indispensable to may people. As a pair of eye-glasses is supported by the nose and ears, if too heavy, it will strain the nose and ears. The titanium alloy, used in the modern spacecraft, has been employed to make strong but light-weighted eye-glass frames. However, titanium alloy tends to wear down due to rough friction. The constant sliding at the hinges creates rough fiction that hinders movement and wears down the material. The present invention aims to address and overcome this drawback.
Because the problem of wear and tear at the hinges of eye-glasses has not been effectively addressed that will shorten hinge""s durability by the conventional art, the present invention designs a guiding sheath made of smooth material having low coefficient of friction that protects the hinges again rough sliding and thus prolongs hinge""s durability.